The Revenge of Lucas
by disneydork
Summary: Humiliated by his twin sister, Lucas seeks revenge... Based on the short story "Gore" by Sarah Ellis. Dedicated to Phoenix Fanatic. Oneshot.


**This is based on a short story called "Gore" written by Sarah Ellis. I don't own Lucas or Amy, but I do own the two characters later in the story. The original plot remains disclaimed, but the plot of this chapter is entirely mine (and my English teacher's). Oneshot.**

**And to all my MR subscribers- Don't worry, this is just me deceiving Phoenix Fanatic. I'll get back to my usual stuff soon.**

**Review!**

**-disney**

* * *

**The Revenge of Lucas**

It was the day after Amy had preformed that little stunt out side the bathroom door. I was brooding over all of her advantages, dramatic skill, creativity, and as much as I hated to admit it, brains. She was a social outsider because of it though, hanging out with the bookworms and the drama freaks. It was then that I was struck by a sudden brilliant idea, there was something I had that I could work to my advantage; popularity. I called up my best friend.

"Brad," I said, "Do you think you and your _older_ brother's friends could do me a favour…"

I woke up the next morning, revenge, once again on my mind. But today was different, today I had a flawless plan in action.

I flew down the stairs, grinning like a child on Christmas morning, today was the day. This was no longer revenge for Amy's little stunt, this was for everything. Every comment, every look, every _act_ of superiority… every humiliation. Today I would settle the score.

I flopped down on the couch next to Amy, who characteristically had her nose in a book. I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V., flipping the channels. Amy threw me a look of disgust, "Can't you watch your immature, _guy_ shows somewhere else?" she grumbled. I happily ignored her.

An hour or so later the door bell rang. I ran up to answer it, mumbling to Amy about "expecting someone" answering her questioning glance.

I opened that door, finding myself staring at what seemed to be a black suit. I looked up to see two tall men in dark sunglasses and serious expressions on their faces. Perfect, they were on time.

"We're looking for a girl named Amy." The shorter of the two said. "Does she live here?"

"Yes, I answered, pretending to stutter, "Umm… one sec," I said awkwardly, "AMY!" I called, "it's for you!"

"I thought _you_ were expecting someone." She grumbled as she walked down the hall towards the door where the tall men and I were standing. "Can I help you?" she said politely.

"You are Amy, correct?" the taller one asked.

"Yes," she answered, a look of concentration on her face as she squinted up at him, "Can I help you?"

'Yes, I'm afraid your going to have to come with us," the taller one said again.

"What _for?_" I said angrily, "My sister didn't do anything!"

"I am afraid your sister has knowledge of restricted government projects concerning the FBI and is going to have to come with us." Joseph- I mean the shorter one said seriously, "Come along now, we don't want to have to take you by force."

Amy still had that same look of deep concentration on her face. Then, after one more look at the taller of the two, she burst out laughing. "Nice _try_ Lucas!" she said, trying to stifle her laughter, "I believe I know you, _sir_." She said, gesturing one again to the taller of the two, "you happen to be dating my best friend's older sister."

I cursed. It was all over. I was dead, all hope was lost. Amy, who was now laughing like a hyena, dismissed herself, saying that she had a very important book to return to.

"Thanks guys," I said to Joseph and Archie. "Sorry it didn't work out." I said while handing them each a twenty dollar bill.

"Anything for the best quarterback on the team," Archie said "keep the cash, sorry it didn't work out."

"Thanks again." I said.

"Hey," Joseph said, "tell your sister I'm single and _available_, alright?"

I did nothing but growl in response. They took that as their dismissal walked out the door, I slammed it shut behind them.

I walked shamefaced back into the living room. I had been humiliated once again. My brilliant plan had failed.

Amy looked up from her book and smirked, letting my embarrassment sink in. She then began her gloating speech of how stupid I was to try and fool _her_, and the rest of the usual humiliating rant.

But then I saw it. Amy, so into her own speech, didn't notice my eyes focus on the unprotected book lying next to her on the couch.

Well, when all else fails…

I jumped up and snatched the book, running into the bathroom, pushing the lock and pulling out the cupboard drawer.

"Lucas!" Amy yelled, banging on the washroom door, "Get out right now!" You're just-" blah blah blah.

I chuckled. It never gets old.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
